prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 2/09/2014
Hey guys! New users: even if an answer is already seen in the comments section, still write your answer. The answers not written by me still might not be right. ACHIEVEMENTS EARNED DURING THE LAST QUESTION: 2 Blueeighthnote earns Uniqueness Badge - Inspiration! (+5 points) A question was dedicated to you! Julianthewiki earns Quick Thinker! Well, everyone knows what that is now. The Question of the Day - 15 points Julianthewiki, have I only asked you to make the question of the day once? Well, that will change. Make the question of the day, and post the question in the answers section. Previous Solution The answer to yesterday's question of the day was 32. 1*2*2*2*2*2=32 Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 2335 points (2 achvmt pkgs) <-- Unbeatable! 2. TimBluesWin: 655 points (1 achvmt pkg) 3. Imamadmad: 645 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Julianthewiki: 420 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 6. Zombiebird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Supermario3459: 45 points (1 achvmt pkg) 8. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 9. Emmaelise401: 30 points 9. CalzoneManiac: 30 points (I will add your name here. Work from the slackers section to the top!) Achievements Skills Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. Galaxy Badges Almost IMPOSSIBLE to earn. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. EVEN IF A PERSON EARNS A BADGE HERE, I STILL WILL NOT WRITE HOW TO FIND IT. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD 2. Inspiration! (+5 points) - A question was dedicated to you! FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, JULIANTHEWIKI, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! Category:Blog posts